Attraction
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Hell Kaiser and Edo are working together but are in the Dark World for 2 different reasons. With all of the differences, Edo just can't see why Hell Kaiser sticks around. For Doomed to be Seme AND Uke's birthday. Hell Kaiser x Edo, SHOUNEN-AI.


Title: "Attraction"

Author: Uke

Rating: T – For cursing

Pairing: Hell Kaiser x Edo (Dark!Zane x Aster)

Genre: Romance, drama

A/N: Wow, I haven't been very active on this account, have I? xD I've been so LAZY!! And plus I've been preoccupied with other things such as my MySpace RP accounts and my Gaia account. C: Nyahaha~ Anyway, I have 2 requests that I need to finish up and I have plenty of ideas of my own that I actually want to get around to writing. Also, I haven't forgotten about School Project and I DO intend on finishing that...eventually. xD; Let's look at this story as the starting point for all the fanfics to come. x3 I will never leave , nevaaaaar!! Anyway, this story is a present I made for Doomed to be Seme AND Uke's birthday. :'D I hope she likes it and I hope all of you guys like it too. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LARISSAAAA!! Also, please note that this story takes place around episode 142, when Hell Kaiser and Edo were inside of that mansion. This story is _SLIGHTLY_ POV in a sense that Hell Kaiser and Ryo switch places a lot in season 3 according to this story.

Warning(s): This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!!! Please DO NOT read if this offends you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, or any of the related characters. However, this story is completely mine.

* * *

A stone mansion in the middle of the woods stood tall, hidden in shadows. It was one inhabited of the goblins that worked for the lord of the land, but thanks to the "dark hero group" as one certain boy liked to call themselves, the building belonged to two teenagers instead. For now.

It was a good hideout. No one would suspect that inside of that mansion would hold two boys of Earth that weren't even supposed to be in this dimension in the first place. No one would expect that the once rivals, Hell Kaiser Ryo and Edo Phoenix were now working together and _living_ together, using their strengths to reach their goal.

No, this hideout was pretty safe for the most part. Ignoring the constant threat of the Duel Monsters working for the king that could come crashing in at any moment, and the chance of the king's army finding out about who was _actually_ in that mansion and infiltrating the area, the two boys figured that this would be a good place to rest for the time being and plan their next means of attack.

It was Edo's idea to steal this mansion and make it their own, and Hell Kaiser's doing that made it possible. If one didn't know better the two seemed like a perfect pair; both were strong, intelligent and extremely talented as duelists. Hell Kaiser was ruthless against his opponents which in turn, made it easier to go against powerful enemies. And Edo's strong-will to do the right thing as well as his common sense, was what helped them find their way around this strange world.

Of course, by closer look you would see all the imperfections in the two pro-duelists companionship. The constant bickering, the egotistical attitudes colliding against one another, the stubbornness of _both_ boys to EVER admit that they were wrong... If you actually knew both of them you'd be shocked that they actually made it _this_ far without murdering each other.

Hell Kaiser, who knew Edo well enough by now, was also especially shocked that he hadn't done just that.

Sitting cross-legged on the couch, Edo was going through his deck, an activity he'd do out of habit when his mind was deep in thought. Beside him, not wanting to just act civilized and sit next to Edo as if they were equals, was Hell Kaiser, leaning against the wall, his arms folded, and his face in the constant cold stare it seemed to be forever stuck in.

"We have to find Judai." Edo finally said with a sigh, clutching his deck tightly in his hands. Hell Kaiser glanced down at him, "You said that enough." He said, "I think I get it by now."

Edo glared slightly, but now used to Hell Kaiser's constant sarcasm he just shrugged the rude comment off as if it was nothing. "I KNOW that, but we haven't made any moves to find him. We're just sitting here doing nothing. I hate waiting!"

Hell Kaiser rolled his eyes, letting his eyes trail off the teen to elsewhere in the room. "Yeah, and you think _I_ like waiting? I want to get out of here. I want to find a worthy opponent and so far I've found nothing. Right now I feel like coming to this damn dimension is just a waste of time."

Edo sighed. He was well aware of Hell Kaiser's true motives for being here. Hell Kaiser didn't care about Judai or any of the people who lost their souls. He was here for selfish reasons, and in the end was only out to better himself. Every now and then the softer side of the bluenette would show, like when he saved his brother and talked him back into his right mind, but immediately after something good would show, the coldness would return.

"It's not all about you." Edo suddenly said, his sapphire eyes turning back into a glare, "We're not here for your own satisfaction, we're here to save Judai! In case you haven't noticed, NO ONE is worrying about how to give into _your_ needs."

"Heh." Hell Kaiser smirked and looked down at Edo in his usual nonchalant manner. "You're right. No one came here for me. Everyone's here for stupid reasons; friendship, heroism, compassion...it's fucking ridiculous, really. All of you need to get over yourselves and realize that those things are just superficial." He looked up again, staring blankly ahead, no emotion in his voice or expression. "In the end, everyone only cares about themselves. Everyone does everything for their own benefit."

Edo had heard Hell Kaiser's rants about everything that was emotional being unreal many times before on their little journey together, but for some reason it was angering him more than usual right now. Edo clenched his fists, "That's not true!! I'm not here for myself!! This isn't bettering my career or making a bigger name for myself, I'm here to save Judai!!"

The bluenette seemed to cause fight after fight with Edo, and yet as soon as Edo fought back he'd seem more aggravated and annoyed than ever. Sometimes he'd get so angry that Edo was sure he'd hit him, it was a shock that Hell Kaiser managed to keep his cool for this long. He glared angrily down at Edo, "To save Judai...what do you think that'll accomplish? Why do you want to do it? Because he's your _friend_?" He scoffed at the final word, as if he had just said something that was completely impossible to grasp one's mind around.

"Face it; you want to save Judai because you know that it'll make _yourself_ feel good if you do it. You don't give a fuck about that idiot's safety, or how anyone here feels. Being the hero will give you a feeling of success. Doing something good will make you feel like you achieved your purpose and done something great. It all comes back to you in the end."

Edo's fists were trembling slightly now, trying his hardest to control all of his anger in the palm of his hands. "You don't understand!" He stood up now, facing the taller teen and glared up at him directly. "Listen, just because you're a selfish bastard doesn't mean that you have to put down the intentions of everyone else!! I'm NOT doing this for my own good; I already made a promise to myself that I'm willing to DIE in order to save everyone!! What's true for you isn't true for everyone else, so stop trying to force your beliefs on me!!"

Hell Kaiser simply stared down at the teen, completely un-phased by his actions. He then laughed slightly, smirking down at Edo once again. "I'm sorry little superhero, did I touch a nerve?"

Edo felt rage building inside. He wanted to hit, scream, yell, and do anything to get all of the anger out. But instead he just stood there glaring up at the bluenette, knowing that it was physically impossible for him to actually do anything at all. Though he despised the thought of EVER admitting it, he was virtually powerless against Hell Kaiser. Despite his dueling skills being proven to be stronger than the older teen's, Hell Kaiser's strength, attitude and persona would be able to destroy Edo in a heartbeat. He was just no match.

"I fucking hate you." Edo said, his sapphire eyes still glaring up at the teen in an angry fashion. Hell Kaiser flipped his hair, laughing under his breath again as he looked away. "Haven't heard that one before."

Still glaring, Edo looked down at the floor. He hated this. Why couldn't he just get it through Hell Kaiser's head that he wasn't here for selfish reasons? He didn't want to preach to him, or even get Hell Kaiser to think the way Edo did, but he just wanted the teen to understand. The world wasn't as cruel and horrible as Hell Kaiser made it out to be, and it WAS possible to develop feelings for others.

Feelings were real and true. After all, what else could explain the strange attraction Edo had for the cold and distant bluenette?

"Kasier-kun," Edo started, his expression softening just slightly. "You can't stand anyone. You're here only for yourself. If I was killed right now you'd be able to walk away easily as if nothing ever happened. So...why the fuck are you working together with me? Our motives aren't even the same. You're completely capable of leaving and doing all of this on your own. So...why?"

Hell Kaiser stared down at the teen for a long time silently, not saying anything. Without words, he reached out and lifted Edo's chin, gently, completely paradox to the rough way Hell Kaiser would usually treat the boy. He leaned his face closer to Edo's, "You could never understand." He finally said after another few long pauses.

Edo didn't like the answer, "What are you talking about!? Just tell me!! If you hate me so much, why stick around me as my partner here!? I never asked to work together with you!"

Hell Kaiser let go of Edo's face, and took several steps in the living room, turning his back to the teen. "So fucking stubborn..." He mumbled, "You'll never give it up." With a sigh, he continued to stay facing away from Edo.

"Maybe I've just been human for too long. I'm becoming as stupid as all of you."

Edo stared up at him, wishing he could read Hell Kaiser's expression but knew he couldn't without even seeing Hell Kaiser's face. He was almost tempted to run to the front of the boy and look into his eyes in order of some attempt of a better answer.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Edo barely noticed that he stomped his foot after his sentence, much like that of a bratty little kid.

Hell Kaiser chuckled under his breath and looked back at Edo with a smirk, "Heh, let's just say that it's possible...even for a bastard like me...to experience the feelings of love and attraction."

Edo's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks suddenly flush pink even though he mentally begged them not to. "W-what?" Edo stared up at the teen, not knowing what he should say or how he should even react. Love? With who? Did he mean with Edo?

Hell Kaiser reached out and gently brushed a strand of hair out of Edo's face, his expression remaining blank. "What do you _think_ it means?" He asked, causing Edo's eyes to glisten as he just stared helplessly up at the older teen.

Edo felt his presence seeming more and more submissive, something he despised, but he didn't even care at the moment. His heart was speeding up, his feelings wore racing. "I-"

A loud pounding on the door caused reality to snap back into place.

"OPEN UP!! WE ARE GUARDS OF THE KING!"

Hell Kaiser glanced over at the doorway, as did Edo. In the window a shadow of two goblins were present. Quickly, Edo regained composure and acted as if nothing had happened, "G-go upstairs." He said, unable to make eye contact with Hell Kaiser now. "I'll distract one of them and I'll send the other one to you. Are you ready?"

Hell Kaiser just smirked as he walked away, waving over his shoulder without giving Edo another look, "Ready as I'll ever be."

They went their separate ways, both getting back into their battle states. The feelings lingered in Edo's heart, a longing to want to know what Hell Kaiser meant, to find the warmth within him.

But the feelings of love were never discussed again; the feelings of attraction were still never understood.

-END-


End file.
